


a gift of love

by blindinglights



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Ignis doesn’t care what he receives, Gladio knows this. Ignis would be happy if Gladio merely gave him a gift card to one of his favorite stores. (Which is what Gladio will absolutely not do, because you don’t give your boyfriend a gift card.) But Ignis deserves something better than that. He’s been toying with the idea of them taking a trip out to Duscae. He knows Ignis loves looking up at the stars, and Gladio’s been wanting to get out of the confines of the city for a while now.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	a gift of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoBennettReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBennettReads/gifts).



> hi! so this is for LoBennetDraws for the FFXV secret santa!! they asked for gladnis and something christmas/yule/winter themed so I went with something like that!

Gladio doesn’t know what he’s going to get Ignis for winter solstice. 

He has a few ideas. Maybe something he can use when he cooks - a new set of pans, maybe. But he wants to do something nicer than that. Anyone could just buy Ignis new cooking supplies, but coming from Gladio, he wants it to be more personal. They haven’t been dating long - Gladio pined for the longest time, before he finally gained the courage six months ago. 

“What do I get him?” Gladio blurts out. 

Prompto’s hands falter on the controller, his character nearly dying on screen. “Get who?”

“Ignis,” Gladio says. “Winter solstice is coming up fast. I haven’t bought a gift yet.” 

“Uh,” Prompto says. “I don’t know. You don’t have any ideas?” 

Gladio shrugs. Maybe he should just go with something obvious and easy, instead of thinking so hard on it like he is. Ignis doesn’t care what he receives, Gladio knows this. Ignis would be happy if Gladio merely gave him a gift card to one of his favorite stores. (Which is what Gladio will absolutely not do, because you don’t give your boyfriend a gift card.) But Ignis deserves something better than that. He’s been toying with the idea of them taking a trip out to Duscae. He knows Ignis loves looking up at the stars, and Gladio’s been wanting to get out of the confines of the city for a while now. 

But he doesn’t know if that’s the right thing to give as a gift. 

“I want to get him something nice,” Gladio says. “He deserves nice. Something not obvious.” 

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” 

Gladio has no idea if he will, but he agrees anyway, and goes back to the game in front of them. 

-

“Hey, dad,” Gladio calls out as he enters his childhood home. Iris doesn’t come to greet him, so he suspects she must be at a friends house right now. He loves his sister, but he’s not ready for her onslaught of teasing. 

“I’m in here, Gladiolus,” Clarus answers from the other room. 

Sure enough, his dad is lounging on the couch with paperwork strewn across the coffee table and a handful in his hands. Usually his dad is in his office, only occasionally will he go over paperwork in the living room. He looks up when Gladio enters the room, one eyebrow raised in silent question. Gladio wants to say something like, can’t he stop by to say hi. 

Instead he says, “I don’t know what to get Ignis for solstice.” 

Clarus sets his papers down on the table in front of him, leaning back against the couch cushions. “I’m afraid I can’t help you there.” 

Gladio sighs. “I want to get him something that’s meaningful.”

“That’s a good start,” Clarus says. “But only you can know what that is.”

Of course his dad would be no help at all. 

“You’ll figure it out,” Clarus assures him. “I’m sure you will decide on something. You just need to think about it.” 

“I thought you’d at least have a few ideas,” Gladio says. 

“If I told you what to get him, it would lose its meaning,” Clarus tells him. “If it’s solely your idea, it holds more weight. Trust me, you will think of something, and I’m more than sure he’ll love it. Do you not even have a little idea yet?” 

“I was thinking of taking a trip out to Duscae,” Gladio says. “Camping under the stars.” 

Clarus smiles. “See? You have good ideas. I’m sure he’d love that.”

Maybe he would. Maybe he could just go with that, but he’s not settled on the idea just yet, so he just thanks his dad and heads into the training room in the house to see if punching a bag will get him anywhere closer to deciding on something. 

Gift giving isn’t easy, not when it’s for someone he loves. Gladio blows out a breath, and lands a few solid kicks against the punching bag. His wooden practice swords are sitting off to the side of the room, and occasionally he glances over them after every three hits. 

-

A few days pass by in a blur, each day bringing him closer and closer to winter solstice and he still doesn’t have a single clue what to get Ignis. At this point, he’s close to just going with a new set of pots and pans. It’s the easiest thing to get. But every time he passes by the store on his way home from work, he hesitates on actually going through with it. 

When he passes by a camping equipment store, he stops in his tracks, staring at a brochure for Duscae. He does want to take the trip, and his dad thought it was a good idea, but he’s not sure if he should just go for it. Is it a good gift? Or should he wait for it, and spring it on Ignis months from now. It’s just that it’s nothing that Ignis can really open and they won’t be able to go right away.

But maybe. 

“A trip is romantic, right?” Gladio asks himself out loud. 

“Yes, dear,” a little old lady speaks up beside him, startling him. “Quite romantic, especially here.” She points at where there’s a larger photo propped up against the little camping display. “You can see all the stars out there.” 

“I wanted to give him something he can open,” Gladio tells her. “He can’t open this.” 

“Oh but you still can,” she informs him. “You can get him little things that lead up to announcing the trip. A sleeping bag, perhaps. Maybe things that are useful for the wilderness.”

“And then I can put the travel plan in another box?” 

“Exactly it! I don’t know your boy, but I’m sure he’d love it,” she says.

He stares at the brochure longer and considers it. Either Ignis will hate it every time he opens a new wrapped present of Coleman supplies, or this will turn out good in the end. He’s hoping that Ignis will love it. 

-

He doesn’t end up telling anyone his plans. Not yet. Prompto and Noctis ask him a few times what he decided to do, but Gladio just brushes them off and says they’ll find out after the solstice. He gets everything wrapped up.

He already owned a tent and a handful of other supplies, because he loves camping. The only new thing he bought was a new travel stove that’s compact but big enough to cook anything they happen to catch out there. He’ll ask Noctis about borrowing fishing poles later. 

He has each thing wrapped up individually and set up underneath their tree. He managed to wrap them up while Ignis was out with Noctis one day. Ignis’ face when he first sees the large boxes makes Gladio both nervous and want to laugh, because his eyes are comically wide. 

“What in all of Eos did you get me, Gladio?” Ignis asks as he settles down on the couch the morning of solstice. 

“Open it up,” Gladio tells him, “and find out.” 

Ignis reaches for the largest and badly wrapped one. When he tears open the paper to reveal a tent, his expression grows confused. 

“A tent?” he asks. “Why did you get me a tent?” 

“Open the rest,” Gladio urges. 

Ignis reaches for the next one, opening it to reveal the portable stove. He looks between it and Gladio, and all Gladio does is point to the last one that’s a small box. Ignis takes the brochure out, turning it and looking it over. 

“A trip to Duscae?” Ignis asks. 

“I didn’t know what to get you,” Gladio says. “But I thought a trip out underneath the stars, just the two of us, would be romantic. And you always say you love to stargaze.” 

A slow smile spreads across Ignis’ face. Before Gladio knows it, Ignis is rushing over to kiss him. 

“A thoughtful, lovely gift,” Ignis says as he pulls away, but still remains close enough that if Gladio wanted, he could pull him in for another kiss. 

“Yeah?” Gladio asks. 

“An actual vacation? Plus time with my boyfriend?” Ignis asks. “What more could I love about it.” 

Gladio sweeps a finger against Ignis’ face, and can’t help the grin on his face. “I worried it wouldn’t be what you wanted.” 

“Not what I expected,” Ignis admits. “But it’s a pleasant surprise. My gift to you pales in comparison.” 

There’s four boxes and bags sitting off to the side still, and Gladio moves away so he can grab one. “I’m sure they’re great, Iggy.” 

“I hope so,” Ignis says as Gladio starts to finally open his gifts.

The first gift is books. They range from a few romance novels that Gladio remembers telling Ignis that he wanted. A few others are everything from books on training, to a few wilderness survival guides that Gladio finds himself immediately flicking through, taking in all the information about random creatures that reside outside the city walls. The second gift is a sweater that’s so soft that Gladio kinda wants to pull on right away. The third gift is small and when he opens it up, it’s too see chocolates. 

Next to him, Ignis is blushing and looking nervous. “I made the chocolates.”

“You made these for me?” Gladio asks. He grabs one of them, plopping it into his mouth and groaning at the creamy taste. “These are really good.” 

“You like your gifts?” Ignis asks, sounding a touch nervous. Gladio wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him close again. 

“Like them? No, I love them,” Gladio says, pressing a kiss against the side of Ignis’ head. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Ignis says as he cuddles closer. “When are we taking this trip?” 

Gladio shrugs. “Whenever you want, pretty sure my dad can pull strings to get us time off whenever I ask him.” 

“How about next month?” Ignis suggests. “Gives us time to properly plan it.”

“Yeah, we go then, I’ll mention it to my dad later and get it worked out.” 

Ignis kisses him, a quick peck on the lips, before pulling away and getting up. “I’m looking forward to it. How about lunch and we settle down for a movie?” 

Gladio thinks that sounds great, but what sounds even better is tugging Ignis back down on his lap and kissing him. So he does just that, with Ignis laughing into his mouth. They’ll go on their trip next month and he’s going to enjoy a week away with his boyfriend, who he loves with everything he’s got.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @fairestzack over on twitter!


End file.
